A Second Chance
by Uvulaofdoom
Summary: Percy is beginning to understand how life really is for a mortal and may be regretting his choice to remain human. Will a visit from a mysterious being convince him to become a god? Adopted by Illustrium. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own The Last Olympian or any of the Percy Jackson novels, and although this may be related to the books written by Rick Riordan, no copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Visitor

* * *

Percy lay cozily in front of the fire for what was pretty much the first time since the battle against Kronos, he was alone… Blissfully alone. Of course, he wouldn't have minded having Annabeth around. At least she, who was also worked weary by the camp knew what he meant about being tired. It seemed that even though they were veterans of the war and deserved a good rest, no one was going to give it to them.

Even on the day after the battle Percy was working to clean up and get everyone together. Life was not as glorious as the boy had thought it would be. Perseus had assumed that his existence had been peaceful after the fighting was over, but the opposite was true. Even if he was now housed nicely with his Mom, and even though they had money, the teenager sometimes wished that he had used his wish to become a God… Sometimes he thought about what he had turned down so thoughtlessly

It was at that moment that Percy sensed something. His abilities as a demigod allowed him to know when a being of Greek origin was around. Jumping up and instinctively grabbing Anaklusmos from his pocket. Scanning the room nervously, the demigod tried to find the thing that he had sensed, but it was nowhere to be seen.

From behind him, a voice spoke. "Perseus Jackson…" He spun around to look, only to see the fireplace and couch upon which he had been resting. "I know what you seek… And I can give it to you; I know that you have been rethinking… Regretting the choice you made on Olympus. Life was not what you had thought it was going to be, is it?"

The… being spoke truly, and even though Percy knew to not trust something he could not see, the thing did not feel evil. All the boy sensed from what he assumed was a god was a huge neutrality. Even his dating life with Annabeth was slowly falling apart as he withdrew from his normal life. He first few weeks with her had been great, but soon their relationship had begun to wind down… Just like everything else in his life.

"How do I trust you?" The demigod asked.

"You do not have to, but I think you will in time," the being spoke as a thin, wooden strip appeared, floating in the air, "Think about my offer, and if you want to talk again just burn the wood. Goodbye, son of Poseidon."

Percy looked up in the air, very confused and spoke. "Wait! What do I call you?"

With a booming laugh, the being spoke. "You may call me Ophion." Looking at the wooden strip, Percy saw that the wood bore the being's name in Greek.

* * *

Ὀφίων

* * *

"Farewell Perseus Jackson."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! The next chapter should come soon, if not on the same night as this one. Yeah... This is what I do on New Year's Eve.**

**For every person who doesn't review, an angel gets a hernia.**


	2. Sorry

This story has been adopted by my cousin whose username is** illustrium. **I apologize for never having updated either of my stories, especially to those of you who have followed this story and/or commented on it. I... encountered some problems in RL. Yes, for several years. The bright side is that my cousin has much more skill in writing than I do; he's comepletely redone the prologue and says that he should get the next chapter done by next week.

I have given him my notes so he has a basic idea of where I was going with the story, but from here on out it is his. If you enjoyed the idea behind this story, then please head over there. I know that my cousin will appreciate it if you read the story. The story can be found here: s/8373913/1/A_Second_Chance

Thanks and Sorry,

Uvulaofdoom.


End file.
